Popo Atusigila
Bio According to the Popo´s official Bio: "Born in day 67 of Season 12 Popo Atusigila is the best Djiboutian rider of all time. Even if he is with a Div 5 team, and with his young age, Popo has been able to put himself in the top of the Historical Points Ranking of Djibouti. However his story is the most amazing and unbelievable of all. Popo Atusigila was born in the outsides of Djibouti, Djibouti, to his father Ismail Atusigila and mother Aicha Deilongue. Popo told me this story himself, so I will tell it on my own perspective. Popo was one of those kids you see in the street trying to clean your car´s windows and living in a low hygiene house. He had no brothers since their parents had caught a sexual infection having him. Her mother deceased of this disease when he wasa only seven. He would go to school on bike. That school was 20 km away from home. Each day Popo Atusigila would ride 40km of straight flat terrain in an unbearable sun, with barely any water to drink. This did not discouraged Popo from going to school. He learnt arab and fench in his school (Djibouti was a french colony until 1977) and had good grades. His father was proud and saw that Popo not only did biking for nessecity but for fun. Popo fell to the sickness we all have here. He fell in love with cycling. His father decided he would buy his son a better bike for him to train and maybe become a decent rider. He asked for a credit, and was never able to pay it. Ismail Atusigila would be killed by the dangerous people he asked money. This teared Popo appart. But he would not surrender. He was faster with his new bike, and at 16 he already did 20km in less than 30min. Whenever he wins he dedicates it to his father in his known celbration of putting his both hands in the air and look to sky and whisper some words.He says "I owe him and mom everything I am" Popo was still in college when I discovered him. I was in Djibouti for a weird business with Nacho Montana. We were visiting African forests and we see this guy out of nowhere.. Pedalling like hell. We spoke to him and Nacho challenged him in a small race. Nacho barely word. I then saw his potential This guy would grow to be legendary and a national, even international icon. I offered him a 100% scholarship in the Team Quetzal Academy in Silao. He accepted and continued his studies. He debuted on season 37 and has not stopped providing results to my team. Popo is the example that you can do anything if you have faith in yourself and you work. He is a very humble guy and an example of a rider." Stats Notable Results : :Tours *3rd Fast on Wheels Sprint Classification :Classics *1st: Brebes-Brebes *4th: Clasico de Siracusa *8th: Budapest Meeting Point *9th: Brebes-Brebes : * Links﻿ *OCM Rider profile Category:Riders Category:Sprinters